kutukan penyanyi vocaloid dan defender raimon
by wiwit.widyawati.399
Summary: "Semoga kalian selamat menuju kematian kalian."


saya author baru disini, hai :v  
dan ini FFn saya yang pertama.

silahkan yang mau baca, inget ya , DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, aku nggak terlalu maksa untuk kalian baca ini atau nggak.

disini juga banyak typo, oh ya, ane nggak tahu buat ngasih genre apaan sama rated, ane kagak ngarti sama kayak gituan, jadi mohon maklum yo kalau ada kesalahan.

OK, semoga kalian senang membaca ini #what nggak salah tuh?

disini juga ada penistaan chara, bodo amat lah, ane kagak terlalu mikirin, yang penting ane happy :v, dan semoga aja kalian happy ^^.

sekali lagi, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ^^

* * *

Cerita ini diawali dengan sebuah kutukan yang diberikan oleh seseorang yang misterius. Dia adalah seorang gadis penyihir, yang seenaknya nyihir orang ini dengan orang itu. Sebenarnya gadis penyihir ini hanya mendengar perkataan orang yang menyesali hidupnya ginilah gitu lah.. pengen mati lah.. karena saking bosennya idup atau karena ada masalah idup. Tentu saja penyihir itu tidak akan membiarkan orang itu mati karena hal sepele yang datang pada hidup mereka, gadis ini akan mengubah takdir mereka, takdir yang tidak ingin mereka jalani, menjadi sebuah takdir yang menambah kesuraman hidup mereka. Dan membuat mereka mati dengan mengenaskan.

Nah, sekarang ayo kita mulai kisahnya.

.

#Dikota Inazuma.

Pagi hari yang cerah, burung-burung berkicauan, mbak-mbak jemur pakean, anak-anak berangkat sekolah, bapak-bapak baca kopi minum koran (?), kakak-kakak buat sarapan buat adek-adek mereka sedangkan kakak yang tidak punya adek hanya akan bilang sebuah kata yang miris "aku rapopo,", kakek-kakek gosok gigi, nenek-nenek koprol ditengah jalan (?) #ini hanya guyonan.

Seorang pemuda berambut biru keluar dari rumahnya, dengan perasaan riang dan merangkul bola sepak ia berangkat kesekolah, yakni SMP Raimon. Ia menyapa orang yang ada disekelilingnya dan orang-orang itu pun balik menyapa pemuda itu dengan perasaan riang, seriang Spongebob I'ts The best Day Ever.

Ia menyusuri jalanan yang mulai ramai dengan penduduk kota itu, dan saat ditengah jalan ia melihat teman sekelasnya dan juga teman setimnya diklub sepak bola, yakni Endou Mamoru. Awalnya pemuda itu akan menyapanya dengan perasaan riang sesaat sudah ada disamping Endou, tapi sapaanya yang manis malah berubah menjadi sentakan dan pertanyaan yang kejam. Pasalnya Endou babak belur lagi.

"Endou, kamu abis latihan tambahan lagi ya?! DIMANA?! SAMA SIAPA?! KAPAN?! JAM BERAPA?! PULANG JAM BERAPA?!" sentak pemuda itu seraya berkacak pinggang dihadapan Endou. Dan sepertinya Endou biasa-biasa saja dengan sentakan pemuda yang ada dihadapannya dan ia berhenti berjalan, melihat pemuda dihadapannya dengan matanya yang sipit akibat kurang tidur.

"Ah, Kazemaru.. Ohayou.. Ya, aku abis latihan tambahan, digunung, sama ban, kemaren, jam...#berpikir..# pokoknya abis pulang sekolah, pulang jam 10 malem...#berpikir lagi..# itu juga mungkin, soalnya aku nggak ngeliat jam," kata Endou, tentu saja hal ini membuat Kazemaru tambah murka.

"Endou! Padahal kan kita tidak ada pertandingan! Kau seharusnya jangan terlalu banyak latihan! Nanti kau bisa sakit!"

Endou menundukan kepalanya, lalu ia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Kazemaru "DENGAR YA KAZEMARU! Terserah aku kek mau latihan tambahan atau ngga, ini tidak ada urusannya DENGANMU! Sekali lagi dengar ya! TERSEEERRRAAAHH AKU!" sekarang Endou yang membentak, dan hal ini membuat Kazemaru ciut. Setelah memarahi Kazemaru Endou kembali berjalan, meninggalkan Kazemaru yang sedang tercengang itu.

Bisa Kazemaru akui, baru pertama kali ini Endou seperti ini, biasanya kalau dibentak oleh Kazemaru, Endou hanya akan mengatakan "tenang Kazemaru, aku ini orangnya kuat, walaupun aku diserbu banteng 1000 pun aku baik-baik saja, paling langsung masuk liang kubur.." dan Endou mengatakan hal itu dengan cengiran khasnya, dan Kazemaru biasanya menganggap hal itu sebagai candaan yang dilakukan oleh Endou Mamoru.

Dihari yang cerah ini entah kenapa langit menjadi gelap, seperti hujan akan datang, tapi semua itu hanya untuk Kazemaru.

Kazemaru terdiam sejenak, _'huh, aku benar-benar bodoh,,'_

Kazemaru mulai berjalan kembali, menuju SMP Raimon.

#Dikota Vocaloid (fuck :v emang ada ya).

Perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka, menampilkan mata berwarna biru cerah yang indah, ia baru saja terbangun dari mimpinya yang mungkin saja menyenangkan, dan mungkin saja tidak. Ia segera meraih jam wekernya yang selalu ditaruhnya diatas meja kecil disamping kasurnya, ternyata sekarang sudah jam 06.45, dan anehnya tidak ada satu orang pun yang membangunkan dirinya, walaupun sekarang sudah lewat dari jam bangun dirumahnya.

Pemuda itu menyimpan kembali jam itu, dan dengan malas turun dari kasurnya, dengan keadaan yang setengah bangun, pemuda berambut pirang itu melihat kearah meja belajarnya. Sungguh, meja belajar yang tidak layak pakai, kenapa? Karena dimeja belajar itu ada air kopi yang sudah mengering didinding meja belajar, alas meja belajar, pokoknya sekitar meja belajar itu ada bekas air kopi yang sudah mengering akibat diminumi oleh semut, dan seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang disana, tapi apa?

Tidak peduli dengan sesuatu yang hilang dan meja belajar yang nistah itu, sang pemuda berambut pirang itu berjalan menuju pintu, tangan kanan diletakkan dihadapan mulut, karena ia menguap, dan tangan kirinya ia simpan digagang pintu, bermaksud membuka pintu itu.

Pintu dibuka, ia keluar, menutup pintu itu, dan berjalan menuju tangga. Dengan tangan disaku dan mata yang masih mengantuk, pemuda itu berjalan menuju meja makan, tapi sesampainya dimeja makan, pemuda itu tidak menemukan apa-apa, meja makan itu kosong, hanya ada tutup saji, dan boleh pemuda itu akui, 'Penghuni Di Rumah Ini Benar-Benar Jahat!'.

Ia berjalan menuju kulkas, berharap buah-buahan kesukaannya masih ada disana, seingatnya sih masih ada. Tapi sesampainya ia dikulkas, ia memasang tampang tidak percaya dan mulut setengah terbuka, pasalnya dipintu kulkas ada sepucuk surat, disurat itu tertulis: 'Len, kalau mau makan beli aja diluar :v. Termasuk kalau kamu pengen makan pisang :3 , beli aja ya diluar.. Masalahnya kakak tidak ada waktu untuk belanja makanan dipasar, jadi kakak bawa aja makanan kamu yang ada dikulkas...' Tertanda Hatsune Miku.

"Akan aku bunuh dia!" kata pemuda itu seraya merobek surat itu, dan membuangnya ditempat sampah disamping kulkas. _'Kakak nggak tahu diri!'_

Sekarang Len ingat, hari ini orang pecinta daun bawang(Hatsune Miku), pecinta es krim(Kaito Shion), pecinta jeruk(Kagamine Rin), dan pecinta sake(Meiko) ada rapat di Hokkaido, dan Len ingin sekali ikut, tapi Miku melarangnya, jadi dia dirumah saja, tanpa makanan. Dan sekarang Len juga ingat, benda apa yang hilang dimeja belajarnya, yaitu laptop. Tapi seingat Len, laptop itu kan ia sembur waktu malem, gegara tokek dirumahnya bunyi, jadi kemungkinan besar, sebuah lagu buatan Kagamine Len dan rancangan-rancangan tentang rapat hari ini belum disave.

Len sebenarnya sempat panik, tapi karena rasa kantuk yang memburu, akhirnya kepanikan itu ia tepis, dan akhirnya ia tidur, tidak memperdulikan laptop yang sudah sekarat itu gegara disembur olehnya. Dan sepertinya laptop yang sekarat itu dibawa oleh Miku.

Len segera mandi, setelah mandi ia memakai baju kaos berwarna oranye yang beruliskan huruf 'KL' besar ditengah kaos itu, dan memakai celana jeans berwarna hitam.

Len sekarang sedang melihat uang tabunganya, hanya tinggal Rp.1000 perak (no coment, author males buat pake Yen :v :v :v :v) dan terlebih lagi ntu duit dah lubukan (bulukan), sungguh ironis bagi seorang penyanyi berambut pirang ini. Len menghela nafas, lalu ia memiliki pemikiran, 'Meminjam Uang Rin,' ya lakukan saja itu! Dari pada Len mati kelaparan.

Len segera kekamar kembarannya, Kagamine Rin. Tapi sesampainya dikamar Kagamine Rin, uang tabungan Rin tidak ada, yang ada hanya sepucuk surat dimeja belajar, dan surat itu isinya: 'Kakak kalau nemuin surat ini berarti kakak mau pinjem tabungannku ya?—

"Ya,."

—udah ambil belum duitnya?—

"Belom,"

—kakak tahu nggak duitnya ada dimana?—

"Kagak.."

—wah, kak, maaf ya, setengah tabunganku aku bawa ke Hokkaido. Nah sekarang pasti kakak sedang mikir, yang setengahnya lagi kemana.. iya kan?—

"Hmm, ya.."

—maaf lagi kak. Setengah tabunganku yang lain aku umpetin supaya kagak dipenjem sama kakak.' Tertanda Kagamine Rin.

"Sarap!"

Tidak ada semangat, Len tidak tahu harus meminjam uang kepada siapa. Tapi untungnya, ia masih punya duit serebu. Walaupun cuman serebu, ntu duit masih bisa kebeli sesuatu, yah walaupun itu kagak buat Len kenyang. Karena Len suka pisang dan kebetulan ada tukang gorengan keliling, Len beli goreng pisang disitu, dan Len dapet bonus 2 goreng pisang, itu juga karena Len nyanyi, dan Len juga mendapatkan ledekan dari tukang gorengan keliling. Nih ceritanya...

"Oh.. tidak...aku kelaparan..."

"_Gorengan! Gore-gore-gore-gorengaaaann! Gorengan! GORENGAN! Go-go-go-go-reeeeeeeee-ngan... gorengan! Cebu- gope-cebu-gope-cebu-gope.. goooo-reeeengan"_

Terdengar teriakan tukang gorengan dari luar, Len mengintip sedikit dari gorden jendela dan kebetulan tuh tukang gorengan lagi nongkrong didepan rumahnya. _'Wah, lumayan nih, gorengan gope, bisa kebeli 2. Mendingan makan gorengan daripada gw mati kelepek-kelepek disini..'_ batin Len, ia pun segera menuju pintu, membukanya, dan keluar dari rumahnya yang seperti ini istana itu –rumahnya gede bro!-

Sebelum Len sampai didepan pagar rumahnya, ia sekilas melihat tukang gorengan itu, Len pikir ntu tukang gorengan abah-abah, tau-taunya orang boncel bersama orang berambut buntut. Dan Len kira mereka itu adik-kakak (tapi sumpeh, mereka kagak kembar lho, mungkin mata Len yang katarak.)

"Dek, saya beli gorengannya," kata Len seraya membuka pagar rumahnya, dan setelah itu melihat kepada kedua orang itu.

'_Wah, cakep amat. Pasti artis nih,'_ batin tukang gorengan yang boncel, terkagum-kagum dengan Len yang ada dihadapannya.

'_Pasti duitnya banyak, ane taikin ah, harga gorengannya, hahahahaha,'_ batin tukang gorengan rambut buntut, ia memasang tampang iblis, malahan lebih seram daripada iblis.

'_Wah, gw punya perasaan nggak enak nih,'_ Len meneguk ludah, melihat kedua orang itu yang bertolak belakang, si boncel senyum manis, si buntut senyum iblis, sumpah, Len pengen langsung masuk kamar, ngenek ngeliat mereka berdua. "Jadi, saya boleh nggak beli gorengannya?"

"Bollehh dong misterh, mauh belih gourengan apah?" tanya si rambut buntut seraya mengelus sesaat dagu Len dengan genitnya saat ia mengelus dagu Len ia mengedipkan mata, sorot matanya juga berubah, seperti banci?

'_Sarap nih orang,' _lagi-lagi Len meneguk ludah paksa, "ah, ada goreng pisang ngga dek?" Len mengabaikan orang berambut buntut itu, dan bertanya kepada si boncel.

"Misterh, he to the lau helaooo,, jangan abaikan akuh dong," orang itu memegang dadanya dengan ekspresi memelas, "akuh tersaqiti nih.." dan Len tetap mengabaikannya.

"Ah, jangan panggil aku adek! Panggil aku MASAKI! Jangan karena aku pendek kau jadi memanggilku adek ya! Aku ini 13 tahun tahu!" bentak si boncel.

"Hei... Kalian berduah.. jangan abaikan aquh donk..."

"Ah, Masaki ya, aku 14 tahun lho! Jadi wajar aku manggil kamu adek! Jadi ada nggak goreng pisangnya?" kata Len dengan senyuman yang tentunya terpaksa, baru kali ini Len bertemu dengan tukang gorengan yang nistahnya separah ini.

"Oi, jangan abaikan aquh..."

"Ada kakak! Mau beli berapa?" tanya Masaki.

"..Jangan.."

"Ah, satunya berapa?"

"Satunya—,"

"HEH! UDAH ANE BILANG JANGAN ABAIKAN GW! PADA NGEDENGER NGGA SIH!" bentak sirambut buntut, matanya melotot, dan kedua orang itu dibanjiri kuah dari mulut si rambut buntut.

"Lha? Tsurugi sendiri yang nada bicaranya aneh," kata Masaki seraya mengelap mukanya dengan kaos Len, karena dia pendek dan Len tinggi, jadi dia bisa seenaknya ngeraih kaos Len.

"Kayak banci tahu, ngeri gw ngeliatnya," kata Len seraya mendorong kepala Masaki supaya jauh dari kaosnya yang berharga itu.

"Ya udah deh gw ubah lagi nada bicara gw, layaknya preman,"

"Ya! Kayak preman!" Masaki meninju udara.

"Nah, Mas, jadi mau beli gorengan apa?" tanya Tsurugi kepada Len, nada bicaranya memang kayak preman, tapi sorot mata dan kelakuan genitnya nggak ilang.

"Ah, ngeri gw, buruan lah, gw beli goreng pisang! Satunya berapa?!" Len tidak tahan dengan sikap sirambut buntut atau Tsurugi yang ada dihadapannya.

'_Saatnya gw beraksi'_ batin Tsurugi yang sekarang malah jadi kayak iblis, "satunya 200 miliyar!" kata Tsurugi, yang sekarang sikapnya kayak preman beneran (dia memang preman kan?) yang seperti sedang memalak seseorang.

"SERIUS LO?!" Len tidak percaya.

"Lho? Tsurugi bukannya 1 nya itu—,"

"Diem lu ncel," kata Tsurugi seraya menutup mulut Masaki dan digesernya sampai ada dibelakang dirinya. "Ya Mas beneran, jadi? Belinya jadi ngga?" tanya Tsurugi.

"M-m-m-m-m-m-masa satunya 200 miliyar, mahal banget!" Len kelabakan. Gimana kagak kelabakan, toh dia cuman punya duit serebu.

"BOHONG KAK! Satunya itu—,"

"Diem lu ncel!" Tsurugi menendang Masaki, dan Masaki mental entah kemana. "Hiraukan dia Mas, anggap saja dia nggak ada OK?(dia memang ngga ada Tsurugi, kan udah lu tendang :v) Nih, Mas dengerin ya," kata Tsurugi seraya memegang pundak Len, "Pisangnya itu saya beli di Amerika, Mas tahu pisang Baggreus?" tanya Tsurugi, dan Len menggeleng heran, "sama Mas, saya juga nggak tahu. Terus ya Mas ya minyaknya itu saya ambil langsung dari pabriknya yang ada di INDONESIA, Mas tahu ngga seberapa jauhnya Indonesia sama Jepang?" Len lagi-lagi menggeleng, "sama Mas saya juga nggak tahu. Terus ya Mas ya, tepung terigunya itu saya beli di Pranciss, deket menara efel itu lho Mas, Mas tahu—,"

"Apa lu? Mau nanya seberapa tingginya menara efel? Percuma saya nggak tahu, gw yakin lu juga nggak tahu!" kata Len.

"Mas ternyata pinter ya, terus ya Mas ya, ini dimasaknya itu di Itali, yang masaknya itu tikus yang ada di ratotuil, Mas tahu nggak filmnya? Seru lho Mas! Kalo belum gini ya ceritanya Mas, Si tikus itu namanya Remi—,"

"Stop, stop, stop. Lu itu maunya apa sih? Jual gorengan atau promosiin film? Lagi pula film ratotuil itu menceritakan tentang masakan perancis," tanya Len.

"Ah, ya udah, berarti gini ya Mas, intinya ni goreng pisang spesial banget! Kalo dimakan itu kejunya lumer dimulut (iklan crunch), coklatnya nggak abis-abis (iklan coki-coki), rasa pedesnya JEBRET (iklan omayo)!"

"Sekarang lu malah promosiin iklan tv. Itu goreng pisang atau Piscok? Terus emang ada ya goreng pisang yang pedes?" tanya Len.

"Nggak ada yang pedes Mas, nanti pecinta goreng pisang kepedesan lagi Mas. Yaudah deh Mas, jadi Mas jadi beli nggak?"

"Nggak harganya kemahalan,"

"Lho, Mas kan artis, masa nggak punya duit segitu sih?"

"Ane penyanyi, bukan artis,"

"Sama aja Mas. Jadi beli nggak Mas?"

"Nggak, kemahalan,"

"Lho? Emangnya Mas kagak punya duit segitu ya?"

"Ya, ane cuman punya duit—,"

"Kakak, jangan percaya sama si BUNTUT MAYAT itu kak! Itu pisang belinya dipasar, yang sekilo harganya 7000, minyaknya beli diwarung eceran, tepungnya dikasih ma tetangga, terus yang masak ema' nya!" kata Masaki, yang tiba-tiba ada dibelakang Tsurugi.

"Ih, ncel ngapain lu—,"

"Diem lu buntut," kata Masaki dengan nafas yang memburu. "Kak, abaikan saja dia, goreng pisang harganya 1000 kak, kakak mau beli berapa?" tanya Masaki ramah searaya mendekati Len.

"Ah.." akhirnya ada juga orang yang jujur, "beli satu aja dek," kata Len yang sama-sama ramah dan mengeluarkan duit bulukannya dari saku jeans nya.

Dan kemudian hening, Masaki masih memasang tampang polos, Tsurugi mengernyitkan dahi, Len masih tersenyum. Ok, keadaan benar-benar hening.

"Yang bener kak?! Kakakan penyanyi?! Masa duitnya bulukan kayak gitu?!" Masaki histeris sendiri.

"Masa?! Terlebih lagi lu belinya cuman satu!" Tusurugi ikutan histeris.

"Gw ini memang penyanyi.. suer.. tapi sekarang gw lagi ditinggal sama kakak dan adek gw, dirumah nggak ada makanan, terus adek gw kagak mau minjemin gw duit.. jadinya gw pake duit gw aja.. dan ini duit gw...hwwaa, AKU RAPOPO" Len menangis. Teriak.

Mereka berdua merasakan kalau nasib penyanyi berambut pirang dihadapan mereka nistah sekali. "Kakak, aku nggak tahu kalau kau nggak dianggep dalam keluarga.." Masaki ikutan nangis dan meluk Len.

"Ya ampuuuuuuuunn Maaas, kenapa Mas nggak cerita dari tadi? Kalau cerita saya nggak akan bohongin Mas.. suer,," Tsurugi ikutan nangis, dan meluk Len. Dan disaat itu juga, ketiga orang itu menangis.

Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dan menutup mata mereka, mereka tidak mau melihat sesuatu yang bisa merusak mata mereka.

5 menit berlalu...

"Udahan yuk nangisnya, capek ane.." kata Len yang sudah tidak menangis.

"Ya, udahan, ane juga capek..." kata Tsurugi yang berhenti meluk Len dan berhenti nangis. Sedangkan Masaki tanpa basa-basi ia berhenti menangis dan berhenti meluk Len.

"Ya udah, gini aja Mas, goreng pisangnya cuman tinggal tiga, Mas bayarnya 1000 aja, nggak apa-apa ko, tapi asalkan Mas nyanyi," tawar Tsurugi.

"Terus kalau bagus ditambah bonus yang lain, goreng ubi sama cireng,," tambah Masaki.

"Ah, ternyata kalian baik," Len mengusap air matanya, "tapi aku nggak suka goreng ubi sama cireng, jadi aku ngambilnya goreng pisang aja. Ngomong-ngomong kalian mau lagu apa?" tanya Len.

"Lagu Mas aja, terserah yang mana," kata Tsurugi dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Tapi.. ada satu permintaan, boleh?" tanya Len .

"Apa itu?" tanya Masaki dan Tsurugi.

"Tolong.. berhenti panggil aku Mas, nggak enak ngedengernya,"

"Ah, Maaf ya Mas—eh maksudnya misterh,"

"Ah, itu lebih bagus, baik aku akan nyanyi 'World Is Mine',"

"Tunggu! Dunia ini milik kita bersama bro! Jangan ngaku-nagku deh!" sanggah Tsurugi.

"Itu judul lagunya sarap!"

"Oh, silahkan nyanyi.."

Dan sekarang posisi mereka berhadapan, Len menghadap mereka berdua.

"_Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama_—," Len mulai bernyanyi tapi dipotong oleh Tsurugi.

"Tunggu, Masaki itu putri gw tahu, jangan rebut bebeb gw dong, udahmah kagak punya duit, jomblo lagi.." kata Tsurugi seraya memeluk Masaki. Kenapa ini dilakukan Tsurugi? Karena Len nyanyi didepan Masaki.

"Ya ampun bro.. gw nyanyi.. lu pengennya apa sih?" tanya Len seraya melepas sepatunya dan bersiap-siap melemparkannya kepada Tsurugi.

"Ya Tsurugi, kasian kan dari tadi kamu sanggah mulu, kasian dia. Nah, kak, mendingan lagunya ganti aja deh," kata Masaki.

Len mengangguk, "judulnya 'Servant of Evil'. _Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai Unmei wakatsu aware na futago Kimi o mamoru sono tame naraba Boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru_—" (artinya: Kau sang putri Aku adalah pelayan Takdir telah ditentukan Anak kembar yang menyedihkan Untuk melindungimu Untuk itu Aku memilih untuk menjadi iblis)

"Bro, gw tahu lu jones, jangan ngaku-ngaku Masaki itu kembaran lu, terus jangan berlagak mau ngelindungi Masaki deh, gw kan pacarnya jadi gw bisa ngelindungi Masaki, terus ya bro, jangan karena lu itu jones, lu jangan berubah jadi iblis bro, jadi manusia aja jones apalagi jadi iblis, kagak dianggap lho didunia iblis.. diajuhin..." Tsurugi menyanggah lagi.

"Oi, Masaki, minyak dipenggorengan panas kagak?" tanya Len.

"Panas kak, kenapa gituh?" jawab Masaki dan balik nanya.

"Mana sinih kakak minta, kakak mau nyiram orang ini,"

"Jangan dong! Kasihanilah dirikuh,"

"Biarin!"

Pada saat kedua orang itu sedang bertengakar Masaki mendekati Len. "Nih, kak goreng pisangnya, nggak usah dibayar, ternyata ngomong sama kakak seru juga, ayo Tsurugi kita pulang," kata Masaki seraya memberikan plastik yang didalamnya ada 3 goreng pisang kepada Len, Len menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Tsurugi mengangguk, "yo bro, semoga kita ketemu lagi," kata Tsurugi seraya mendorong gerobak gorengannya yang udah hampir abis itu.

"Dah kakak!" kata Masaki yang berjalan mundur dan melambaikan tangan kepada Len.

Len membalas lambaian tangan itu, dan bergumam 'selamat tinggal, terimakasih banyak'.

(Ok cerita selesai, sumpeh deh, author kira cerita beli gorengan pisang nggak akan sebanyak ini, yah, tau-tau nya bejibun amir :3, dan disiniah kisah sebenarnya dimulai.)

Len sekarang sedang berjalan-jalan di kota Megpoid, tadinya Len mau menyusul kakaknya Megurine Luka yang sedang menginap dirumah Megpoid Gumi, tapi karena rasa malas yang luar biasa, akhirnya ia tidak menjemput kakaknya itu, lagi pula kakaknya tidak menyuruhnya untuk menjemputnya.

"_Free_ kayak gini akhirnya kesampean juga.. seru deh kalau kayak gini setiap hari.." gumam Len yang sekarang sedang duduk dibawah pohon yang rindang.

"Hah? _Free_? Nggak salah tuh?"

Len melihat kearah sumber suara, "Ah, Teto Kasane.. ada apa?" tanya Len menatap temannya bermabut ikal berwarna merah itu.

"Kau bertanya ada apa? Kau itu sudah membuat kebunku layu tahu! " tanya Kasane, seraya berkacak pinggang.

"Layu? Kebun yang ada dirumah kaca itu? Bukannya aku sudah menyiramnya?"

"Menyiram? Kalau kau sudah menyiramnya lantas kenapa kebunku layu seperti itu?"

"Tapi aku benar-benar sudah menyiramnya kemarin.."

"Ingat-ingat lagi apa yang kau lakukan kemarin!"

Len menurut, ia mengingat-ngingat apa yang terjadi kemarin saat ia ada dirumah kaca Kasane, seingatnya, ia hanya menyiramnya, tapi jika dipikir-pikir lebih lanjut, ada satu hal yang ia lakukan kemarin, yaitu ia menyalakan AC (karena panas) dan setelah itu sepertinya ia lupa mematikan AC itu. "Ouh.. Maaf Kasane, aku kemarin lupa...mematikan AC" kata Len, saat ia mengatakan hal yang terakhir, ia merendahkan suaranya.

"Kau tahu? Itu kebunku yang aku tanam bersama Rin, dan Akita selama 6 bulan lebih! Dan kau menghancurkannya dalam sekejap?! Dan sekarang kau hanya bilang minta maaf?" amarah Kasane memuncak.

"Memangnya apa yang harus aku lakukan?! Aku ini tidak punya kekuatan untuk menghidupkan kembali yang sudah mati!" Len berdiri dan membela dirinya.

"Tapi setidaknya kau ganti rugi sedikitlah!"

'_Hah? Ganti rugi? Tadi gw beli gorengan aja sampe harus nyanyi, terus dinistahin sama tuh tukang gorengan?! Dan sekarang gw harus ganti rugi yang bahkan gw nggak tahu berapa harus bayarnya ke ellu?'_ batin Len, tidak percaya. "Dengerya Kasane, gw minta maaf, lagi pula waktu itu juga gw ikut nyumbang kan, dan sumbangan gw yang paling gede kan dari semuanya? Dan terus gw selalu ikut bantu-bantu ngerawat tuh kebun kan? Nah, jadi seharusnya lu kagak usah marah lebih dari ini!" kata Len, dengan nada sekalem mungkin.

Kasane geram, "ah, terseeeerah lu deh! Pokonya cepat atau lambat ganti rugi!" Kasane pun berlalu, ia pergi meninggalkan Len.

Len tidak banyak bercakap, bodo amat dia mau pergi atau kagak. "Terserah lu dah! Pokonya gw nggak akan ganti rugi!" teriak Len, dan setelah itu dia pergi, berlawanan arah dengan Kasane. Ia akan kerumah Gumi.

"Leeeeeenn! Ya ampun! Kamu itu kemana aja sih?! Pokonya kamu harus ganti rugi! Kenapa wortel yang kamu beli itu pada busuk?! Terus itu bukan wortel buah tapi wortel sayur! Harusnya kamu bisa ngebedain kan?!" sekarang yang marah adalah Gumi Megpoid.

"Mana aku tahu kak Gumi. Pokonya kan kata kak Gumi aku beli wortel dipasar, dan katanya yang mana aja, terserah mau beli berapa kek dimana kek, yang penting wortel.," Len lagi-lagi membela.

Gumi geram, "WOI, Luka, liat tuh kelakuan adekmu rambut pirang ini! Mendingan cepet bawa pulang deh! Aku sudah muak melihatnya!" kata Gumi seraya melihat Luka yang ada disebelahnya dan menunjuk Len yang ada dihadapannya.

Luka mengangguk, "terimakasih Gumi atas aku diperbolehkan menginap disini," Luka berdiri dan tersenyum kepada Gumi, dan Gumi membalas senyumannya itu. "Dan maaf atas kelakuan adekku," Luka melirik Len dengan senyum yang sudah pudar dari pemilik suara lembut ini.

Len berdiri, dan pada saat itu juga Luka mendekatinya. "Len minta maaf!"

Len mengangguk, dan saat ia akan mengatakan permintaan maaf, Gumi berbicara terlebih dahulu. "Dan ganti rugi!"

.

Diperjalanan pulang tidak ada yang berbicara sama sekali, Luka diam dan berjalan lebih dulu, Len juga diam dan berjalan dibelakang Luka. Sampai pada akhirnya seseorang berambut ungu datang menghampiri Len. Membuat Luka dan Len berhenti berjalan.

"Len. Aku ingin berbicara berdua denganmu." Kata orang berambut ungu itu, nadanya serius, dan ekspresinya memasang ekspresi marah.

'_Apa lagi ini?'_ Len membatin, "bicara apa paman Gakupo?" Tanya Len.

"Luka kau pulang saja," kata orang berambut ungu seraya melihat kearah Luka, sebelum Luka mengangguk, ia sudah mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Len, "biar sirambut pirang ini aku urus."

"Baiklah, lagi pula aku juga tidak mau berjalan bersamanya," kata Luka seraya berjalan kembali, meninggalkan Len bersama Kamui Gakupo, sang gangster dikota Vocaloid yang kita cintai ini (?).

"Jadi mau bicara apa?"

"Apa kau tidak ingat? Len, kau sudah membuat aku dan para anggota geng ku malu, dan itu semua karena ulahmu." Suaranya direndahkan, tapi ia masih memasang ekspresi marah.

"Lho? Memangnya kapan aku melakukannya? Aku tidak melakukan apapun kepada geng mu itu."

"Ya ampun Len… otakmu itu kau simpan dimana? Len kau telah mempermalukan geng ku oleh ulahmu yang bodoh itu!"

Len mencoba mengingatnya, setelah agak lama ia mengingat hal tersebut, akhirnya Len ingat, ia pernah… pernah apa ya? Aduh author bingung, lha ya pokonya mah, mempermalukan geng Kamui Gakupo didepan geng musuh gengnya Kamui Gakupo, yah, pokoknya mah itulah. "Otakku aku simpan dikepala. Maaf paman, waktu itukan aku tidak sengaja," Len menunduk.

"Kau kan tahu, geng paman itu yang paling ditakuti di kota Vocaloid yang tercinta ini, tapi setelah kau mempermalukan geng paman, geng paman dianggap remeh oleh geng geng yang ada dikota ini! Dan setelah itu, geng paman bubar! Mereka tidak kuat menanggung malu yang diperbuat olehmu!" sekarang amarah Gakupo memuncak.

Len terdiam, melihat pamannya yang sedang murka kepadanya. "Lalu apa yang bisa aku lakukan paman?"

Gakupo terdiam. "Jika kau bisa buatlah geng pamanmu ini seperti masa kejayaannya," Gakupo pergi, pergi meninggalkan Len yang sedang ternganga itu.

"Apa dia sudah gila? Mengembalikan…." Len berhenti berkata, seolah-olah lanjutan kata-kata itu sangat berat untuk dikatakan. "AHHH dasar permintaan yang aneh!" dan akhirnya Len berteriak sendiri setelah Kamui Gakupo sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

.

#Dikota Inazuma tepatnya di SMP Raimon.

Sekarang jam pelajaran istirahat, Kazemaru Ichirouta sedang berjalan menuju kantin, tujuannya kekantin hanya ingin membeli minuman. Tapi, saat dijalan ia tidak sengaja menabrak Natsumi Raimon yang sedang membawa segelas minuman cola. Dan minuman yang sedang dibawa oleh Natsumi tumpah kebaju Natsumi.

"Ya ampun, Kazemaru kalau jalan liat-liat dong! Tahu nggak pake apa? Pake MATA! Gunain tuh mata kamu yang cuman sebelah itu! Kalau nggak keliatan… lebih baik pony kamu, kamu potong, biar tuh mata bisa ngeliat dengan jelas!" bentak Natsumi seraya melotot kearah Kazemaru.

"Natsumi, aku benar-benar minta maaf," kata Kazemaru seraya mengeluarkan sapu tangannya yang ia simpan disaku celananya, lalu memberikannya kepada Natsumi. Dan aksi mereka ini dilihat oleh seluruh murid yang ada disitu, mereka semua mengerumuni mereka berdua.

Natsumi tidak menerima sapu tangan itu, justru ia malah diam dan melihati sapu tangan itu, dan setelah itu ia melihat kearah Kazemaru. "KAZEMARU MIKIR DONG!" menunjuk kepalanya sendiri. "Sapu tangan kecil kayak gini nggak bisa buat baju aku kering! Terlebih lagi kalau cuman dilap nggak ada gunanya, itu semua nggak akan kering!" mengambil sapu tangan Kazemaru lalu melemparnya ketanah, dan menginjak-nginjaknya. "Kazemaru otak kamu ada dimana sih?!" pergi melewati Kazemaru, dan pada saat ada disamping Kazemaru, Natsumi menyenggol pundak Kazemaru dengan judesnya.

Kerumunan pun bubar. Kazemaru sendiri tercengang dengan aksi Natsumi kali ini, ia ingin menangis, tapi, tidak, jangan sekarang. Ia pun menghela nafas beberapa kali, menyetabilkan emosinya, setelah ia mulai stabil, ia pun berjongkok lalu mengambil sapu tangannya, berdiri lagi, dan berjalan menuju kantin.

Sesampainya dikantin, Kazemaru segera menuju ketempat penjual minuman (apa ya namanya, author kagak tahu :3) lalu setelah itu ia memasukkan 5 koin gopean, dan setelah itu minuman yang harga 5 koin gopean itu turun dari tempatnya kebawah, dan Kazemaru pun mengambil minuman itu, minuman kaleng yang paling murah.

Membuka minuman kaleng itu seraya berjalan menuju kelas, dan ditengah perjalanan, kejadian yang tidak diinginkan pun terjadi lagi. Pasalnya Kazemaru menabrak Aki Kino yang sedang membawa pakaian-pakaian para pesepak bola raimon, dan minuman yang Kazemaru bawa tumpah ke pakaian-pakaian itu, padahal pakaian-pakaian itu baru saja dicuci dan baru saja kering. (Bayangkan saja, bagaimana dia nabraknya). Dan itu juga membuat kedua belah pihak terjatuh. Dan terlebih lagi, pakaian milik Endou yang paling banyak terkena tumpahan minuman milik Kazemaru.

"Ya ampun Aki-san, aku minta maaf, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja," Kazemaru mencoba berdiri, dan setelah ia berdiri ia mengulurkan tangannya kehadapan Aki.

Aki menepis uluran tangan itu, ia justru membereskan pakaian-pakaian yang berserakan dilantai, Kazemaru yang melihat hendak membantu, ia pun jongkok dan mengambil salah satu pakaian itu, tabi tiba-tiba saja Aki memukul tangan Kazemaru. "Kau tidak perlu membantu. Lebih baik kau pergi sekarang. Pergi dari hadapanku!" bentak Aki, suaranya parau, dan ia menundukan kepalanya.

"Aki-san…" pada saat Kazemaru mengatakan ini, ia melihat setetes air mata jatuh kelantai, dan jatuh lagi.

"Pergi!" Aki mengangkat kepalanya, dan ia sedang mengeluarkan air bening dari matanya, sebuah tangisan, Aki menangis. Memangnya siapa yang tidak tersakiti ketika apa yang telah ia perbuat dengan susah payah dihancurkan oleh seseorang. Aki tersakiti karena Kazemaru menabraknya dan menumpahkan minumannya kepakaian-pakaian yang telah ia cuci dan yang telah ia jemur.

"…Tapi… Aki…"

"Kau tahu tidak? Pakaian ini untuk latihan hari ini. Dan pakaian yang lainnya masih basah. Bagaimana mereka semua bisa latihan jika tanpa pakaian ini? Ini pakaian sepak bola raimon, dan yang mengenakan ini adalah tim sepak bola raimon. Kazemaru, kau.. BAKA!" Aki melanjutkan mengambil pakaian-pakaian yang berserakan itu, sedangkan Kazemaru sendiri, ia segera berdiri dan langsung berlari kekelasnya.

'_Ya. Itu memang benar, aku memang bodoh.' _

.

#Dikota Vocaloid.

"Len! Dari mana saja kau?!" Tanya Miku, membentak Len yang baru saja membuka pintu rumahnya dan berkacak pinggang.

"Ah, ada apa ini?" Len bingung sendiri, pasalnya saat ia masuk, seluruh tatapan yang ada diruangan itu melihat kearah Len, tapi bukan tatapan seperti biasanya, tatapan yang lebih mengarah kepada amarah, siap-siap untuk memarahi Len. Dan orang-orang itu adalah Rin, Kaito, Meiko, Luka, dan Miku yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kau dendam kepadaku ya Len?! Karena aku mengambil seluruh makananmu?!" Miku tidak menjawab pertanyaan Len, atau ini jawaban dari pertanyaan Len?

"Aku tidak dendam kepadamu kok kak, memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Len.

_Pllaak_!

Miku tidak menjawab pertanyaan Len, justru ia malah menampar pipi kanan Len. Len terkejut, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya.

"Kak.." Len memegang pipinya yang ditampar, lalu melihat perlahan kearah Miku.

"BAKA!" teriak Miku.

"Miku apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau menamparnya?—" Tanya Kaito Shion seraya berdiri dari sofa, tapi sepertinya pertanyaan ini belum selesai.

"Tentu saja karena aku murka dengan nya Kaito, memangnya siapa yang tidak marah dengan apa yang telah ia perbuat!" jawab Miku tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Kaito, ia tetap memandang Len.

"Aku belum selesai bicara Miku. Maksudku, kenapa kau tidak sekalian menghajarnya menikam jantungnya, kenapa kau tidak langsung membunuhnya saja Miku. Satu tamparan untuknya belumlah cukup!" Kaito melanjutkan perkataannya, lalu setelah itu ia segera berjalan kekamarnya dengan langkah yang kasar, dan pada saat ia menutup pintu kamarnya, ia membanting pintu itu, mengakibatkan suara _brukk_ yang sangat keras.

"Apa kau dengar apa yang dikatakan Kaito tadi?" Tanya Miku.

"Ya, aku mendengarnya, dan itu sangat jelas sekali," Len menunduk.

"Jika saja aku memiliki mental yang cukup untuk melakukan hal itu, pasti sudah aku lakukan, tapi sayangnya, aku tidak memiliki mental yang cukup," jelas Miku, nadanya ditekan.

"Len, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu kepadamu," Meiko ikut bicara, dan ia juga menghampiri Len. "Apa yang kau perbuat sehingga rancangan tentang rapat dan lagu buatanmu tidak tersave?"

"Waktu aku sedang minum kopiku aku terkejut karena ada suara tokek," jawab Len, yang masih menunduk itu.

"Tunggu sebentar. Kak, bukannya dirumah kita tidak ada tokek?" Rin ikutan bicara.

"Itu benar, rumah kita anti tokek," Luka juga ikutan bicara.

"Tapi itu benar, aku mendengarnya, dan tokek itu bernyanyi," Len membela, dan sekarang ia sudah tidak menundukan kepalanya lagi, ia melihat kearah orang-orang yang sedang menatapnya.

"Jam berapa kau mendengarnya?" Tanya Miku, yang sudah tidak melotot lagi.

"Sekitar jam setengah satu," jawab Len, seraya melihat kearah jam dinding.

"Tunggu, bukannya jam segitu Luka kembali lagi kerumah ini untuk mengambil sesuatu, lalu ia pergi lagi," kata Meiko seraya melihat kearah Luka lalu kearah Len.

"Dan Luka juga sempat bernyanyi," kata Miku menambahi perkataan Meiko.

Luka terkejut dengan pernyataan itu. "LEN! Jadi suara ku itu mirip tokek ya?! Ya ampun LEN~ kau itu membuatku….!" Luka memberhentikan perkataanya, sepertinya lanjutan perkataan ini sangat sulit untuk dikatakan. "Miku jika kau sudah memiliki mental untuk membunuhnya, BUNUH SAJA DIA! Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan!" Luka pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti Kaito, ia kekamarnya.

"Dua orang yang sudah menginginkan kau mati Len. Se—,"

"4 orang! 4 orang yang menginginkan bocah itu mati!"

Semua orang melihat kearah sumber suara, arahnya dari luar rumah, dan diluar rumah berdirilah Neru Akita, gadis rambut pirang dikuncir samping -entah kanan entah kiri-. "Aku dan Kasane menginginkan dia mati!" katanya, seraya menunjuk Len.

"Akita, kenapa kau menginginkan kak Len mati?" Tanya Rin seraya mendekati mereka semua.

"Rin, kau belum mendengarnya? Kakakmu ini sudah membuat kebun rumah kaca kita layu!" jawab Akita, dengan amarah yang meluap-luap.

"Apa?!" ketiga orang itu terkejut, lalu melihat kearah Len.

"Kak Len, itukan kebun…" mata Rin berkaca-kaca, ia seperti hendak menangis, lalu ia pun melihat kearah Miku, "kak Miku, jika kau ingin membunuhnya, panggil aku, aku juga ingin sekali membunuhnya." Rin berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai 2.

"Rin.. kakak kan tidak sengaja," kata Len saat Rin masih menaiki tangga.

"Simpanlah omong kosongmu itu… sampah." Rin pun sampai didepan kamarnya, ia membuka pintu kamarnya, menutupnya dengan perlahan.

"Rin..?" Len tidak percaya bahwa Rin akan mengatakan hal itu.

"5 orang! Len aku harap kau segera ganti rugi sebelum kau meninggalkan dunia ini," kata Akita, lalu ia pun pergi dari rumah Miku.

"Len, aku tidak sabar untuk melihatmu yang sudah tak bernyawa, sepertinya aku juga akan ikut membunuhmu. Camkan itu," Meiko pun berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Sekarang hanya tinggal Len dan Miku diruangan itu.

"Baka.."

Dan sekarang Miku juga meninggalkan Len.

Len yang masih memegangi pipinya seakan-akan tidak percaya, semuanya menginginkan dia mati? Len menundukan kepalanya, lalu ia berlari keluar, entah ia hendak kemana, ia tidak memiliki tujuan. Dengan perasaan yang campur aduk dan air mata yang terus mengalir, Len bergumam. "Kenapa? Kenapa mereka semua membenciku? Itu kan hanya kesalahan kecil, kesalahan yang tidak sengaja kuperbuat. Apakah masih ada orang yang benci denganku dikota ini?"

Dan pada saat itu juga Len tersandung batu, ia tidak jatuh, karena ia bisa menyeimbangkannya, lalu Len melihat kearah batu itu. Ia semakin menangis, lalu ia mulai berlari kembali. _'Bahkan batu saja sampai membenciku..'_

.

#Kita kembali lagi ke SMP Raimon, hanya saja waktunya kita percepat. Pasalanya sekarang sudah jam pulang di SMP.

"Ya ampun, si Kazemaru itu kemana sih? Dari tadi kok nggak dateng-dateng!" Gouenji Shuuya (Ketua Murid) marah-marah dikelas, pasalnya Kazemaru yang sedang mengambil air tidak datang-datang kekelas, padahal Kazemaru sudah lama sekali mengambil airnya.

"Gouenji, lebih baik kau tidak marah-marah mulu, aku ngeri ngeliatnya, ngeliat rambut kamu yang makin keatas," kata Shinichi Handa (Wakil Ketua Murid) menenangkan Gouenji yang sedang naik darah itu.

"Siapa yang nggak marah, tuh bocah lama amat!" kali ini dari lubang hidung Gouenji keluar asap dan itu membuat Shinichi semakin ngeri ngeliat Gouenji.

"Eh," Endou melihat kearah sebelahnya, ia terkejut dan menjauh dari orang yang ada disebelahnya, lalu melihat kearah Shinichi, "ralat Shinichi-san, yang paling seyem bukan Gouenji, tapi dia," menunjuk orang yang ada disebelahnya.

Shinichi dan Gouenji melihat kearah orang yang ditunjuk oleh Endou, dan seketika itu mereka berdua memasang ekspresi yang sama seperti Endou. Mereka pantas memasang ekspresi yang seperti itu, pasalnya orang yang ditunjuk Endou adalah Yuuto Kidou, dan orang itu sangat mengerikan sekali, pasalnya, rambut Yuuto Kidou mirip sekali dengan ular milik Medusa, tuh rambut nggak mau diem, siap-siap buat nerkam orang, mengeyikan sekali.

"Apa kalian liat-liat?!" Tanya Yuuto, dengan ekspresi dan nada yang tidak bisa ditebak, tapi mirip kayak penyihir.

"Ah, nggak kok nggak," Gouenji mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Itu… rambut kamu bagus banget lho Yuuto, abis _creambath_ dimana?" Tanya Shinichi seraya terkekeh.

'_Sialan nih bocah, malah memperburuk keadaan_,' batin Endou dan Gouenji, entah karena alasan apa batin mereka sama.

"Apa?! _Creambath_? Lo piker gw apaan?" Yuuto melotot kearah Shinichi, dan rambutnya segera melesat kearah Shinichi, tapi tiba-tiba saja rambut itu turun kelantai, akibat ada air yang mengenai rambut itu, tapi bukan hanya rambut itu saja, Endou, Shinichi, dan Gouenji pun basah kuyup.

Semuanya melihat kearah orang yang menyiramkan air kepada mereka, dan ternyata dia adalah Ichirouta Kazemaru.

Memasang ekspresi terkejut dan polos, Kazemaru tidak bisa berbicara saat itu juga, tatapan teman-temannya yang basah kuyup membuat Kazemaru ciut. Ia hanya bisa menjatuhkan ember yang sedang ia pegang, dan itu tidak disengaja.

"Kazemaru kau itu sudah terlambat, nyiram kita semua lagi! Emangnya kau pikir kita ini tumbuhan yang harus disiram?!" Gouenji marah-marah.

"Percuma aku membelamu jika akhirnya seperti ini!" Shinichi ikut marah-marah.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi dengan dirimu Kazemaru? Tadi pagi kau memarahiku, dan sekarang kau menyiramku. Apa yang kau inginkan?!" Endou juga marah-marah.

"Kazemaru. Lu tahu nggak sih?! Nih rambut kalau dikeringin lama banget! Terus disisirnya juga susah!" Yuuto juga marah-marah.

Kazemaru terdiam, meneguk ludah paksa. "Maaf." Hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Kazemaru saat ini.

"Gw nggak mau tahu! Nih kelas harus bersih dan nggak basah lagi!" Gouenji meraih tasnya yang ia simpan diatas meja paling depan dekat dengan dirinya, lalu ia berjalan keluar. Dan diikuti oleh yang lainnya. Pada saat mereka melewati Kazemaru, mereka mengatakan sesuatu.

"Bodoh." Kata Gouenji.

"Sampah." Kata Yuuto.

"Perkataan maaf saja tidak cukup." Kata Shinichi.

"Ceroboh dan bodoh." Kata Endou.

Kazemaru terkejut mendengar perkataan teman-temannya itu. Saat kepergian mereka, Kazemaru menyempatkan diri untuk melihat mereka pergi keruang klub sepak bola, jauh dan terus jauh, sampai akhirnya mereka tidak terlihat lagi oleh Kazemaru. Kazemaru terdiam, ia mulai berpikir. Apakah ini hari sial hidupnya? Dimana Dewi Fortuna? Apa yang ia mimpikan semalam?

Semua pertanyaan itu belumlah ada jawaban. Tapi selagi ia ada disini dan untuk menemukan jawaban itu, Kazemaru mulai membersihkan kelas itu, dan berharap pertanyaan yang ada dipikirannya semoga saja cepat menemukan jawabannya.

10 menit berlalu, Kazemaru sudah selesai membersihkan ruangan kelas, tapi sayangnya, ia belum menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaanya. "Persetan atas segala jawaban, lebih baik aku keruang klub, dari pada aku nanti dimarahi lagi," gumam Kazemaru, seraya menutup pintu kelas, lalu berjalan menuju ruang klub.

Sesampainya diruang klub, Kazemaru sudah menyangka, ini sudah ada dipikiran Kazemaru, bahwasanya mereka akan memarahi Kazemaru lagi.

"Sudah kubilang kan, aku tidak sengaja," kata Kazemaru, membela diri sendiri.

"Tapi kau sudah menabrak Aki dua kali!" bentak Gouenji seraya berkacak pinggang.

"Lagi pula matamu itu kau taruh dimana sih?" Tanya Yuuto, mencoba untuk tetap tenang.

"Ya ditempatnya," jawab Kazemaru.

Natsumi mendengus kesal, karena mendengar jawaban Kazemaru. "Perlu nggak aku potong poni kamu? Supaya kamu bisa ngeliat dengan jelas!"

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal itu," sanggah Kazemaru.

"Dasar, kau—,"

"Hentikan itu," kata Fuyuka, seraya menahan tangan Natsumi yang hendak menampar pipi Kazemaru. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal itu. Ayahku bilang, Kazemaru hari ini dan seterusnya tidak boleh mengikuti latihan, pokoknya sampai dia tidak membuat masalah lagi," lanjutnya saat Natsumi hendak membantah perkataan Fuyuka.

Kazemaru terkejut, yang lainnya senang. "Kalau begitu baguslah, tidak akan ada lagi orang yang buat masalah, dengan begitu perasaanku tenang," kata Hiroto Kiyama, lebih senang daripada siapapun.

"Ya, perasaanku juga akan tenang selama bermain bola nanti," Midorikawa Ryuuji ikut berbicara.

"Nah, Kazemaru-senpai. Kau sudah mendengarnya? Jika sudah sekarang pergilah," kata Haruna, judes.

Kazemaru menurut, mau tidak mau ia harus nurut, ia pun segera berjalan keluar dari ruangan klub, dan pada saat ia keluar, Aki datang. Mereka berdua sempat saling menatap, lalu tidak begitu lama, Aki segera minggir dari jalan Kazemaru. "Pergilah," kata Aki seraya menunduk.

Tanpa sepatah katapun Kazemaru pergi dari ruang klub. Ia berlari, berlari menuju rumahnya. Ia sama seperti Len, berlari sambil menangis. Kazemaru tahu, sekarang bukanlah waktunya untuk menangis.

Kazemaru berhenti berlari ketika ada disebuah taman, dan taman itu sepi. Ia terus mengeluarkan buliran-buliran air bening dari matanya. Sampai akhirnya ia berteriak. "AKU MEMANG BODOH!" teriaknya. Dengan teriakan ini dia agak merasa lebih baik, tapi sayangnya, ia mengingat kembali apa yang sudah terjadi hari ini, dari Endou memarahinya sampai ia diusir dari ruang klub, dan itu malah membuatnya semakin bersedih.

Disisi lain, Len juga seperti itu, ia berhenti berlari disebuah taman yang sepi. Ia memang sudah tidak menangis lagi, tapi perkataan-perkataan yang dilontarkan untuknya selalu saja terngiang dikepalanya, menari-nari dikepalanya, membuatnya ingin menangis lagi.

(Ok, disini mungkin agak sedikit nggak jelas, antara tempat Len sama Kazemaru pasti selalu berpindah-pindah atau selalu bersama(?) yah, pokonya mah gitu, maklumi author :v , dan juga bayangkan saja :v)

Kazemaru menunduk ia sudah tidak menangis lagi, dan ia mulai duduk dijalanan, Len juga seperti itu, ia menunduk dan duduk dijalanan. Entah karena alasan apa, mereka berdua mengangkat kepala mereka, lalu berteriak. "AKU TIDAK INGIN BERSAMA MEREKA LAGI! DAN AKU INGIN MATIIIII!" teriak mereka berdua, mereka tidak tahu kalau mereka mengatakan hal yang sama.

Setelah itu mereka menundukan kepala mereka lagi, dan pada saat itu juga ada sebuah suara, suara gadis yang nadanya sangat manis tapi terkesan seperti iblis.

"_Jadi kalian ingin mati ya…_"

Mereka berdua mengangkat kepala mereka lalu melihat-lihat keseliling, tapi tidak ada siapapun, hanya ada mereka ditempat mereka masing-masing. "Siapa itu?"

"_Fufufufu… akan aku wujudkan keinginan kalian, tapi bagaimana jika kita…._" Suara itu terputus, dan sekarang disekeliling mereka hanya ada hembusan angin. ".._Bermain-main_ _dahulu_..." perkataan ini serasa dibisikkan ditelinga mereka berdua, pas sekali ditelinga mereka berdua. Mereka berdua pantas terkejut, dan melihat kearah samping kanan mereka, tapi tidak ada siapapun, sepi.

Len segera berdiri. "Jika kau berani! Tunjukan dirimu!" teriak Len, tapi entah kenapa Kazemaru mendengar teriakan Len ini.

"_Fufu.. kau jangan terlalu kasar begitu.. Bagaimana jika aku tidak berani hah? Bocah?_" suara gadis itu menanggapi teriakan Len, dan lagi-lagi Kazemaru mendengar perkataan ini.

'_Siapa? Siapa yang berbicara? Orang itu berbicara kepadaku, tapi siapa?_' Kazemaru bangkit, dan berpikir keras seraya melihat-lihat keseliling. "Apa maumu?" Kazemaru akhirnya berbicara, dan perkataan Kazemaru ini terdengar oleh Len.

Len terkejut ketika mendengar perkataan Kazemaru. '_Siapa lagi ini?_'

"_Sudah jelas kan? Aku ini ingin bermain-main dengan kalian berdua,_" kata suara gadis itu, diakhir perkataan ia tertawa, tertawa manis lalu lama kelamaan menjadi tertawa iblis.

'_Berdua? Apa maksudnya itu?_' Kazemaru kebingungan.

'_Berdua? Apakah ada orang lain selain aku?_' Len juga bingung.

"Kalian berdua akan menjadi mainanku selanjutnya." Dan suara itu terdengar dibelakang mereka berdua, mereka berdua segera membalikan badan mereka. Terkejut, mereka berdua terkejut, melihat seorang gadis sedang menyeringai lebar kearah mereka. Gadis perak. Memakai jubah berwarna hitam, dan gadis itu melayang diatas permukaan tanah tanpa alat bantu apapun.

'_Siapa dia?_'

"Hai," sapa gadis itu.

Len dan Kazemaru meneguk ludah paksa, dan mundur beberapa langkah. Bermaksud untuk kabur.

"Kalian tidak akan bisa lari."

Angin kencang berhembus membuat pusaran seperti angin topan, membuat mereka berdua berhenti berjalan karena mereka ada didalam angin topan tersebut, dan perlahan gadis itu berubah menjadi kelopak-kelopak bunga mawar hitam. Mengerikan. Kelopak-kelopak itu mengikuti pusaran angin topan tersebut. Membuat warna putih dan hitam tercampur aduk.

"Apa ini?" Kazemaru tidak habis pikir.

"Mengerikan!" Len menutup matanya.

"Fufufufu… HAHAHAHA…" gadis itu tertawa, eh, tunggu, bukan gadis itu yang tertawa, melainkan kelopak-kelopak dan angin itu yang tertawa.

Len membuka matanya, ia ketakutan, begitu juga dengan Kazemaru. Mereka berdua ketakutan didalam pusaran angin itu.

"Selamat menjalankan permainanku! HAHAHAHA" teriak gadis itu, membuat pusaran itu semakin membesar dan kencang, dan setelah itu, angin yang terdapat satu kelopak mawar hitam melesat kearah mereka berdua, dan angin itu dengan cepatnya masuk kedalam jantung mereka berdua.

Mereka terkejut, pandangan mereka berdua agak sedikit buram, angin itu perlahan-lahan menghilang, kelopak-kelopak itu juga perlahan-lahan menghilang, dan seketika itu mereka berdua ambruk ketanah. Entah mereka pinsan atau apa, yang jelas, mata mereka berubah menjadi hitam seutuhnya.

"Semoga kalian selamat menuju kematian kalian."

.

'_Apakah aku sudah mati?_'

Mata warna hitam itu perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi warna mata mereka masing-masing, Len menjadi warna biru lagi dan Kazemaru menjadi coklat lagi.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Kazemaru mulai berdiri, dan memegangi kepalanya. Suara Kazemaru ini sudah tidak terdengar lagi oleh Len. Tanpa basa-basi Kazemaru segera pulang kerumahnya.

Len juga mulai berdiri dan memegangi kepalanya, lalu merogoh celana _jeans_-nya, tujuannya hanya satu, yaitu melihat jam, tapi pada saat ia melihat layar ponselnya, ia sedikit terkejut, pasalnya ada 9 panggilan tak terjawab, dan pada saat ia melihat siapa saja yang menelponnya, ia terkejut sekali, karena kesembilan orang itu adalah Miku, Rin, Meiko, Luka, Kaito, Gakupo, Gumi, Akita, dan Kasane. "Mereka menelponku pasti mereka ingin sekali membunuhku secepatnya," gumam Len, lalu ia mulai berjalan menuju rumahnya, mau tidak mau ia harus pulang. Dan perkataannya ini tidak dapat didengar lagi oleh Kazemaru.

.

"_Tadaima_," kata Len seraya membuka pintu rumahnya, tentunya dengan sangat perlahan. Dan yang ia lihat setelah membuka pintu adalah tatapan murka kesembilan orang itu. Dan yang paling buat Len ngeri adalah Miku, pasalnya Miku memegang pisau daging, keliatannya tajem.

"Dari mana saja kau?" Tanya Miku seraya mendekati Len.

"Dari luar," jawab Len, menghindari tatapan tajam kakaknya pecinta daun bawang ini. "Apakah itu untuk membunuhku?" Tanya Len seraya menunjuk pisau daging itu.

Miku melihat kearah pisau yang sedang ia pegang. "Ya. Tapi aku akan melakukannya nanti, setelah kau bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang telah kau perbuat. Dan sekarang, kau cepat makan dan mandi!" suruh Miku, dan, ok, boleh Len akui, tatapan Miku bahkan lebih tajam dari pada pisau daging yang sedang dipegang oleh Miku.

Len menurut. "Baik."

.

"Kak Kaze dari mana aja? Ran khawatir tahu," kata Kirino Ranmaru (dicerita ini, Kirino Ranmaru jadi adek tirinya Kazemaru :3) sesaat melihat Kazemaru membuka pintu rumah.

"Ah, maaf jika kau khawatir."

"Ran telfonin temen-temen kakak nggak ada yang mau jawab pertanyaan Ran, waktu pas Ran Tanya tentang kak Kaze pasti telfonnya langsung ditutup, memangnya ada masalah apa kak?" Tanya Kirino, dan pertanyaanya ini membuat Kazemaru terkejut, tapi Kirino tidak tahu hal itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Kazemaru seraya berjalan menuju kamarnya, ia menyalakan lampu kamar itu, lalu melihat kearah jendela kamarnya, dijendela itu ada tanaman bunga anggrek yang sangat indah, berwarna ungu, "kau sudah menyiramnya Ran?" Tanya Kazemaru, tatapannya kearah Kirino yang sedang duduk di sofa dan ia menunujuk bunga anggrek itu.

"Udah kak. Oh ya, kalau kakak mau makan Ran dah siapin," jawab Kirino ramah dan manis, lalu ia melihat kearah jam dinding, "kak sudah malem, Ran pulang dulu ya kak." Kirino bangkit dari kursinya seraya tersenyum kearah Kazemaru.

"Ya."

.

#Malamnya.

Kazemaru dan Len merasakan hal yang sama, hati mereka resah, tidak bisa tidur, terus memikirkan hal yang tadi, dan terlebih lagi tenggorokan Len sakit sedangkan Kazemaru kakinya yang sakit. Jadi malam ini Len banyak minum yang anget-anget, dan Kazemaru cenderung memijat-mijat kakinya sendiri.

Sampai akhirnya mereka tertidur sendiri.

#Paginya.

"Ran, apa Kazemaru baik-baik saja?" Tanya Shirou Fubuki yang sudah ada dirumah Kirino, yang lainya juga ada disini, yaitu Endou, Gouenji, Hiroto, Ryuuji, Yuuto, dan yang pakai kacamata, siapa ya namanya, author nggak tahu lupa, panggil aja Megane.

"Sepertinya begitu. Memangnya ada apa?" jawab Kirino, lalu balik nanya.

"Dia belum berangkat kesekolah," jawab Ryuuji.

"Hah? Yang benar?" Kirino terkejut.

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik kita cepat kerumahnya, sebentar lagi masuk kelas nih," keluh Megane seraya menunjuk-nunjuk jam tangannya yang menunjukan pukul 06.45.

"Ayo," Kirino memimpin.

Sesampainya dirumah Kazemaru, mereka mengetuk-ngetuk pintu rumah Kazemaru, tapi tidak ada jawaban dari Kazemaru. Karena tidak ada jawaban, akhirnya mereka mendobrak pintu itu. Pintu terbuka, dan mereka pun masuk, dan segera menuju kekamar Kazemaru.

"Kak. Kakak nggak akan berangkat sekolah? Udah siang lho kak," kata Kirino seraya mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Kazemaru tapi dengan perlahan.

Kelopak mata itu terbuka, lalu melihat kearah orang yang membangunkannya. "Ran, lagi ngapain disini? Yang lainnya juga?"

"Kita menjemputmu!" jawab Gouenji, masih marah.

"Menjemput kematianku? Bukannya itu tugas shinigami?" Kazemaru mulai ngawur.

"Hah? Kau bicara apa? Kematian?" semuanya tidak percaya bahwasannya sang defender raimon bernomer punggung 2 ini ngomongnya ngaco.

"Tentu saja menjemputmu sekolah Kazemaru," Yuuto mencoba untuk tenang.

"Sekolah ya?" ia melihat kearah jendela, seketika itu ia terkejut, "Ran, siapa yang mengganti bunga anggrek itu menjadi mawar hitam?"

Semuanya melihat kearah anggrek itu. "Hah? Kau mabok ya? Itu masih anggrek!" kata semuanya bebarengan, kecuali Megane, ia malah berpikir.

"Kazemaru, matamu itu—,"

"Diam Endou," potong Megane, lalu ia berpikir lagi, "Ryuuji," melihat kearah Ryuuji, "coba kau lihat lemari pakaian Kazemaru," perintahnya.

Ryuuji bingung, tapi ia menuruti perintah Megane, ia segera berjalan menuju lemari Kazemaru, dan setelah itu membuka pintu lemari itu. Ia terkejut ketika melihat isi lemari itu. "Ya ampun, Kazemaru-senpai, kau beli pakaian-pakaian ini dimana? Terlebih lagi dimana seragam SMP Raimonmu?" Tanya Ryuuji, seraya mengambil salah satu baju lalu memperlihatkannya kepada orang-orang yang ada diruangan itu. Baju itu adalah baju Kagamine Len Append, tapi orang-orang belum tahu, baju siapa itu.

"Itukan baju…" Endou terdiam, ia Nampak terkejut dan berpikir.

"Kau tahu ini baju siapa kapten?" Tanya Ryuuji.

"Baju siapa itu?" Endou malah balik nanya. Dan setelah itu Endou mendapatkan hadiah dari Yuuto, yaito sebuah getokan dikepala menggunakan palu yang bertuliskan: palu khusus menggetok orang ngaco.

Semuanya tampak berpikir.

"Ah," Shirou mengangkat tanganya, "aku tahu baju siapa itu," ia menunjuk baju itu.

"Baju siapa itu?" Tanya Kazemaru seraya mengambil posisi duduk.

"Itu lho, penyanyi dari kota Vocaloid. Kagamine Len," jawab Shirou.

"Orang yang rambut pirang itu ya?" Tanya Yuuto. Dan Shirou mengangguk.

"Kalau begini sudah jelas," Megane berdiri, lalu melihat kearah Kazemaru, "Kazemaru, kau terkena kutukan oleh si penyihir perak," jelasnya.

"Ku-kutukan?!"

.

Sementara itu dirumah Len. Len baru saja bangun dari tidurnya, karena ada suara berisik dari dapur. Tidak memikirkan hal itu, Len segera menuju lemari baju untuk mengambil baju ganti, tapi pada saat ia melihat isi lemarinya, Len tampak terkejut, pasalnya baju-bajunya tidak ada, yang ada baju sepak bola raimon dan seragam SMP Raimon.

Dan ditengah-tengah keterkejutan itu, Miku membuka kamar Len. Len yang tahu ada orang yang membuka kamarnya segera melihat kearah orang itu, lagi-lagi Len terkejut. Pasalnya, Len melihat gambar yang ada dipiyama miku menjadi mawar hitam, sebenarnya gambar yang ada dipiyama milik Miku adalah bunga tulip.

"Ma-mawar hitam.."

"Hah? Kau bicara apa sih? Jangan ngaco deh, buruan gih sarapan," suruh Miku, yang masih marah kepada Len, lalu ia pun berlalu.

Len meneguk ludah, lalu melihat kearah lemarinya, beberapa detik kemudian ia pun menutup lemari itu, dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Sesampainya dimeja makan, tidak ada yang menjawab salam Len. Mungkin mereka masih marah. Ahh, bodo amat lah!

Len melihat menu makanan hari ini. Yang ada dimeja makan, nasi, sayur bayem, tumis kangkung, goreng ikan emas, goreng ikan ayam, tahu, tempe. Tapi yang Len lihat hanyalah sekumpulan mawar hitam yang penuh duri.

"Aku tahu kalian benci kepadaku. Tapi masa aku harus makan mawar hitam yang banyak durinya," Len mengernyitkan kening seraya mengambil goreng ikan emas (ekornya) yang dianggapnya mawar hitam itu.

"Hah? Ikan emas kan memang banyak durinya," kata Kaito seraya memakan daging ayamnya.

"Jangan ngelucu deh," kata Luka.

"Aku nggak ngelucu, ini mawar hitam kan?"

"Ngaco lo, didunia ini nggak ada mawar item," kata Miku seraya duduk dikursi sebelah Len.

"Mawar hitam? Kayaknya ada deh," Rin berpikir.

"Lho memangnya ada?" Tanya semuanya, kecuali Len.

"Ya, coba deh nanti aku Tanya ke Akita," kata Rin, lalu ia pun melanjutkan acara makannya yang sempat tertunda itu.

.

"Jadi kalau kak Kaze melihat sesuatu ia akan menyangkanya kalau itu adalah mawar hitam?" Tanya Kirino kepada Megane.

"Ya, bisa jadi seperti itu," jawab Megane seraya melihat-lihat pakaian milik Len yang ada dilemari Kazemaru.

"Cara menghilangkan itu bagaimana?" Tanya Kirino, sangat cemas.

"Kalau untuk itu sih, Kazemaru harus menjadi penyanyi, dengan kata lain ia harus tinggal dikota Vocaloid bersama keluarganya Kagamine-san," jawab Megane.

"Terus, untuk menghilangkan kutukannya, bagaimana?" Tanya Gouenji.

Megane terdiam, lalu ia melirik kearah Gouenji. "Tidak ada cara untuk menghilangkan kutukan itu. Orang yang terkena kutukan akan mati dengan sendirinya, mati dengan cara …yang mengenaskan."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

...TBC...

* * *

WAHAHAHAHAHA, FFn gila ini akhirnya terpublish,  
makasih yo makasih yang udah mau baca nih cerita dari awal sampai sini *nundukin pala.

apa lagi ya? ah author kagak tahu lagi, pokoknya yang mau review silahkan, yang nggak juga nggak apa-apa kok :v,

oh ya, yoroshiku~~ :3

maaf kalau ada yang sakit gegara ini, dan segera hubungi doktor yo~~~

OK, dadah, #pergi ngebeli pisang di amerika bareng Tsurugi.

"TUNGGU KELANJUTANNYA YA" ^^


End file.
